Trapped
by Firehedgehog
Summary: ranma is trapped as a girl and finds out who her real friend is. very short discontinued and adopted by someone else discontinued adopted out over a year ago
1. Trapped:Prolog

Ranma characters copyright of there respective owner, this story is copyright 

of me Firehedgehog. To email me Firehedgehog@hotmail.com.

Trapped

By Firehedgehog

Ranma sighed sadly, for a year she had been trying to cure herself of 

this cursed form. But now it was of no use, she was trapped forever in this 

female body.

"Ranchan, I'm still your friend," a female voice said, Ranma looked up 

to see Ucchan standing in front of her.

"No one else wants me anymore Ucchan, now I'm female and now I'm 

useless to there purposes," Ranma said and she felt herself start crying, Ukyo 

looked at her in sadness.

'It doesn't matter Ranma, I said years ago when we were children that 

we'd be best friends no matter what and I still am," Ucchan said looking at 

Ranma, Ranma flung herself into Ucchans arms and cried, Ucchan even when 

others hated Ranma still cared.

"Ranma I'm leaving Nerima and starting my business over in Juuban, I 

want you to come with me," Ucchan finally said as Ranma dried her eyes, 

Ranma blinked knowing that no one would miss her in Nerima (no one but 

Kuno who was still obsessed with his pig tailed goddess).

"Ucchan I would love to, I may have lost everything else but I haven't 

lost you,' Ranma said and they both smiled, they knew that there friendship 

would last till the end of time.

The End


	2. trapped: Chapter 1

Ranma characters copyright of there respective owner, this story is copyright 

of me Firehedgehog. To email me [Firehedgehog@hotmail.com][1].

I get the idea, so here is the first chapter of the trapped series, thanks for all the encouragement to write more into it.

Trapped- Chapter One

By Firehedgehog

Ucchan smiled at her best friend Ranma, she knew that she had never loved Ranma as a husband to be but as a brother and nowtyhe love was aimed towards a sister like figure. Togeather they packed up all of Ucchans things at her restaurant and soon they were ready to leave, earlier she had sold everything they couldn't carry so they wouldn't have to pay someone to move it to Juuban where they were moving to.

"Do you think we'll meet the Sailor scouts Ucchan?" Ranma asked her, she shrugged her shoulders not knowing. The two of them had been watching the news and reading articles about the Sailor scouts for awhile now, the idea that teenage girl fighting aliens to save the world was interesting to say the least.

"Who know Ranchan but I hope we do, we could get there autographs," she said and they both giggled, even though Ranma had no family to go back to now because of Ranma being trapped as a girl Ucchan was making sure her friend didn't become depressed.

"Ucchan I have a favor to ask," Ranma suddenly said in a serious voice as they closed the restaurants doors one last time, Ucchan adjusted the straps to her backpack wondering what Ranma wanted to ask her.

"What is it?" she asked Ranma, Ranma looked nervous for a moment as they walked.

"I want to change my name since me as Ranma died when I became me as I am now, can you call me Sol?" Ranma asked her, Ucchan smiled liking the name.

"Sure, and since this is a new start call me Star," Ucchan said and they both nodded to each other, neither one wanted anyone from there past to destroy there new life and a new name now cut them off from when they had been Ucchan and Ranma.

"Starchan lets be on our way," Sol said with a grin, Ucchan now Star smiled at her soul sister.

"Yes lets go Sol-chan, our destiny awaits us," Sol said, the two took the roof of Nerima roof hopping heading in the direction of Nerima.

To Be Continued…

   [1]: mailto:Firehedgehog@hotmail.com



	3. Trapped: Chapter 2

Finally for my fans I have written another chapter to Trapped so stop bugging me about it, since so many people wanted it to cross over with sailormoon I have crossed it over.. lets begin.

Trapped

Chapter Two - Enter Juuban

      Two weary travelers finally entered Juuban, it was early morning and very few people were about. The two travelers were young teens around the age seventeen, the first had long brown hair and wore clothing that made her look like a boy. The second person was also female with shocking red hair and an excellent figure, she wore chinease style clothing and they both had a backpack on.

      "Juuban, interesting place so far," the red haired teen said, her sapphier blue eyes looked around herself but with a sadness for she was still sad from what had happened.

      "Its a good place to start Sol, come on lets find a place to stay," the brown haired girl said, the red haired teen Sol nodded and the two walked on not noticing the person watching them.

*

      Setsuna looked at the two travelers a small smile on her face, when she looked at the red haired girl she felt tears of joy come to her red eyes.

      "There alive, Queen serenity did manage to send them to the future," she said her voice chocked in emotion, she wipped away her tears and continued to watch the two till they vanished from view.

      'Star my sister sailor scout of the stars and Sol the mysterious scout of the sun' she thought happily, oh how she had missed the two.

      "The circle will be complete again, soon all will be complete," she whispered, in a flash of light setsuna sailor pluto was gone.

**

      Another figure also watched the two from the roof tops, it was Ryoga and for once his eyes were clouded not by hatred for now they held a sorrow.

      "Why Ranma, why did this have to happen to you. I always thought one day we would find a cure togeather and reunite with our families, now your family says you are no longer one of them and you are forever trapped in your cursed form.

      He closed his eyes and a single tear fell down his face, how well he remembered the rejection of Ranma from his family and now the only person Ranma had was Ukyo and Ryoga who would just watch.

//Flashback//

      "I'm sorry, I'm trapped please forgive me for being female now and forever," Ranma begged her mother, then to the red haired girls shock Nodoka took out her Katana and lay the edge of her throat.

      "I have no daughter, my son is dead so leave unless you wish to die," Nodoka said in a cold voice, Ranma looked at Akane and saw the girl smirk and knew she had lost everything. Slowly she got up and took the backpack the sad Kasumi passed her, then as Ryoga watched in pig form Ranma his rival and best friend left.

//End Flashback//

      "I never got to tell you the truth did you my friend, did you ever know I considered you my best friend even to this day," Ryoga whispered, he sighed and continued to watch his friend.. he didn't know why but for now on he would be her hidden guardian.

***

      Ranma/Sol paused in her walking a frown forming on her face, she didn't know why but she felt as if she was being watched. 

      "You okay Sol?" Star asked, Sol looked at at her friend and whipped away her frown and smiled at the other girl.

      "I'm fine Star, it was just a strange feeling," she said, Star looked at her knowing that her feelings usually meant something.

      "What did you feel?" Star asked, a serious expression on her face.

      "Something big is going to happen soon Star, i don't know what it is but it includes us and whoever I felt watching us a few minutes ago.

      "I hope it doesn't include anyone from Nerima, we've had enough troublr from them," Star said refering to the Nerima wrecking crew, Sol looked at the sky and decided not to tell Star that she actually missed Ryoga who she had considered her friend.

      "So do I Star, so do I," she whispered, a cold wind blew by signalling to her that something would happen and her soul told her this.

TBC

Yeah i finally wrote it, oh no a crowd of people are running this way begging for a chapter three gotta go (ran away faster then sonic the hedgehog)


End file.
